Predacons Rising: Epilogue
by AmaranthRose
Summary: There were a lot of loose ends as Predacons Rising came to its conclusion, and many characters' endings were left wide open. So what does happen after the credits roll and the movie is over? Well kids, it's quite an entertaining story. (WARNING: SPOILERS)


BE WARNED. THERE ARE MANY SPOILERS BELOW. IF YOU HAVE NOT YET SEEN THE NEW TRANSFORMERS PRIME MOVIE AND PLAN ON SEEING IT IN THE FUTURE, _DO NOT READ THIS_. Yes, I am actively telling you not to read my story. And that is because this movie is amazing, and I'm asking you to watch that before reading this, because it is something every Transformers fan should see, and I don't want to ruin it for you by having you read all this nonsense before it.

Anyway, moving on here, I watched the new Transformers Prime movie last night with my good friend over on deviantart _ThePurpleKieen_ and it was _amazing_. We were, however, a little disappointed by the number of loose endings - which, of course, can simply be answered by your own imagination and as such aren't _really_ loose endings, but because not everyone had a completely definitive ending, we took it upon ourselves to help the writers out and give everyone a proper ending.

And this is probably the dumbest thing I've ever written, but it was so much fun that I don't care. Credit to _ThePurpleKieen_ for a lot of these ideas; everything in this silly little story was a result of our conversation.

Also yes, this was written sometime around 11:00 at night when I desperately needed some sleep. Does it show?

All characters mentioned are © Hasbro  
All these crazy ideas are mine and _ThePurpleKieen's._

* * *

_**Predacons Rising: Epilogue**_

There were a lot of loose ends as _Predacons Rising_ came to its conclusion - Arachnid's fate on one of Cybertron's very moons with her army of vampire Insecticons, Shockwave, Megatron, the Predacons, and even, to some extent, Starscream. Beyond that, just what _does_ happen after Cybteron is finally restored to life?

Well kids, it's quite an entertaining story.

About twenty or so years later, Earth is still oblivious to the Cybertronian's existence, but our resident human heroes have all grown up and still keep in close contact with their old friends. Jack's grown up to follow in Agent Fowler's footsteps (who is now his stepfather), while Raf has become an impressive techie agent working alongside Ratchet, who periodically travels back and forth between Earth and Cyberton as needed.

Miko, with the Apex Armor, also makes similar visits to Cybetron, but for a different reason. Her good friend Bulkhead has a kid - a young daughter who's every bit a Wrecker as her old man - and Miko is her crazy aunt. Bulkhead has quickly learned better than to leave the two of them completely unsupervised. Or with Wheeljack. Or Arcee. Arcee is terrible with kids and shouldn't be left alone with them, either. Bulkhead learned that the hard way when he came back to find his house riddled with scorch marks from a plasma riffle Arcee left with his young daughter because she couldn't think of a better way to entertain her.

Speaking of Bulkhead, he is now the head of all construction and restoration projects on Cybertron, and has seen to the reconstruction of the planet, which has been running smoothly under his direction. One of such buildings that were constructed under his supervision was Knockout's "Knock Out Beauty Parlor," where Doc Knock takes care of all your beauty needs. You're in good hands when you enter "Knock Out Beauty Parlor", as you're guaranteed to come out looking better than how you came in - and you should always trust the good doctor, because he always knows what you want better than you do. Always.

Ultra Magnus has now become a principal of a large new school churning out bright young minds, constantly reiterating to them the history of their planet and its long wars and struggles, while Wheeljack is one of the school's P.E. teachers. Ultra Magnus has to constantly remind Wheeljack that bombs are not meant to be used in confined spaces, and that it costs a lot of money to have to constantly rebulid sections of the school he's blown up. Likewise, he's been getting many complaints from parents about the safety of the school. Wheeljack likes to remind Ultra Magnus that they were on the roof, and any damage to the school was coincidental, it's not his fault that young kids enjoy sports too much to be more careful. And it's in the name of education, of course.

Smokescreen, being the Prime fanboy that he is, has decided to follow in his beloved Prime's footsteps and become an archivist. He's actually pretty good at it. Bumblebee, on the other hand, decided to follow Prime in a whole different way; while Cybertron doesn't have Primes anymore, it does have a system of democracy with a number of different leaders, with Bumblebee being one of them. He's a strong advocator of peace, tolerance, and cooperation, and has often times prevented wars and diffused tensions throughout Cybertron with important compromises that make everyone happy.

And the Predacons? They now live with Shockwave on the far corners of Cybertron, away from the hustle and bustle in their appointed land. Shockwave continues to create new Predacons, who are now developed as young babies due to Shockwave's limited resources and materials, but Predaking is more than happy with this arrangement and his enormous new family. Mostly because he likes being called "Daddy". Sky Lynx and Darksteel are crazy uncles who somehow manage to leave a town half burned to the ground, but the kids absolutely love him. And Predaking adores each and every one of his children, all two-hundred-and-sixty of them. Miko comes by occasionally just to name them. All the children love their grandpa Shocky, of course, and constantly badger him for stories and he continually spoils them rotten.

Arachnid did manage to escape her Cybertron's moon with her army of zombie Insecticons, but the myriad of baby Predacons, along with their dad and uncles, made quick work of them all and now no one has to worry about that crazy spiderbot-lady anymore.

Starscream managed to survive the wrath of the three Predacons and followed Megatron off Cybertron. The two are now hermits traveling the galaxy aimlessly. Megatron leads a simple life - except for when he returned to Earth briefly to rescue Soundwave from the Shadow Zone (which was not easy, let me tell you, but they managed it), and then Soundwave became a hermit too and sometimes they stop on planets and set up campfires and tell ghost stories. The three former Decepticons, for once, all genuinely smile and are finally happy with their lives. Except when Starscream tries to steal Megatron's marshmallows. Then all the bets are off.

And that, my friends, is what happens after the movie _Predacons Rising._

Oh, and the Rescue Bots have no idea that any of this happened. For all they know, the war's still continuing on Earth. I'd like to say that everyone decided it was kinder to let them believe that than to break their sparks in having to tell them that Optimus Prime was dead, and perhaps that they were a little mean and just didn't want them on Cybertron, but the truth is that they all forgot.


End file.
